Life in Lima
by MaciGracie
Summary: A story about Quinn Puck and their daughter Abi meeting, Beth and Beth's story. I had to re upload it sorry, please comment 5 and i'll keep keep going
1. Quinn

Quinn sat in here 3 year old daughter's room; she rocked slowly back and forth in the rocking chair, her little baby sitting silently asleep on her. Quinn was unknowingly humming the song her husband had written for her when he was in high school, he called it Quinn, and he had only shared the song with her when they got married. Suddenly the door opened and Quinn's husband walked in, he laughed at his wife while she sat in the chair

"Quinn honey, I think she's asleep" he said putting his hand out for her to take, Quinn put her hand in her husbands and let him pull her up. "I know you are worried about going back to work, but she will be okay" he said sweetly, Quinn put their daughter down into her bed; she was a roller so the bed had to have bars on the side. They both walked out of the little girl's room, Quinn gently closed the door behind them, and it had Abi written on the door.

"I don't want to have to leave her alone Puck" Quinn whined

"Babe I know but Abi is old enough and we need the extra money" Puck said sweetly, he could definitely turn on and off his Big daddy ways. Quinn and Puck sat down on the sofa; Quinn rested her head on Pucks shoulder.


	2. Beth

Beth

"Mum, quick I can't be late!" Beth called down the hall to her mother. It was just another normal day at school but she was the head cheerleader and every day had to be perfect. Beth walked outside, she was now 13, and had been on top since she was well always. She had beautiful long blonde wavy hair that was always in a high ponytail, it was the opposite of her mothers who had deep black hair.

When they got to the high school parking lot Beth jumped out of the car, she had never been one for long goodbyes. Beth walked up to the school doors and walked in, she knew there was a new teacher starting here today, she knew that she was married to the rugby coach, Mr Puckerman, and she knew that one day soon coach Sylvester was leaving the team to her, but what she didn't know was that she had a very close family relationship to the both of them.

* * *

Please review and i'll keep uploading. next chapters are longer pormise


	3. Quinn 2

Quinn

Puck drove to the day care centre, they were meant to be dropping Abi off, but she wouldn't let go of me, so today and only today she was going to come to work with us. Puck pulled into the car park he found one rather quickly, I got out and Puck got Abi. Then we met at the back of the car I gave him a quick kiss on the check before taking Abi and walking off to start the new day.

I still remember this place from my teenage years, in which I had gotten pregnant, by my now husband, Puck. I walked straight down the middle of the hallway with my head held high; nothing was going to stop me from feeling like I belonged. Quinn had always been a dress person it was made her feel safe, today she was wearing a white dress and golden ballet flats. Her husband said it made look like a god or angle. Quinn walked into her new classroom, she was an English teacher, and soon to be coach of the almighty Cheerio's the team she had ruled when she was here.

I placed Abi softly on the ground, while I had a quick look around, before I knew it someone was standing in the door way, it was my old teacher Mr Schue.

"Quinn what a surprise seeing you back here" he said cheerfully giving her a tight hug

"So Puck didn't tell you I was coming back here then?" I asked

"NO he didn't but then again I don't get to see him very much anymore, budget got cut again" he said with a sigh "so what about you?" he asked kindly

"Well, that's my daughter Abi, she is 3, and didn't want to go to day care today" I said picking her up and nibbling at her neck, she giggled so hard it was cute.

"Welcome to the staff, and hello Miss Abi" he said smiling at the little girl in Quinn's arms "it really is nice to see you again" he said even though they had talked at Quinn and Puck's wedding, they still didn't really catch up, and he was the best teacher to her they were good friends. Mr Schue (Will) left Quinn alone in her class room for about two minutes before the bell that signalled that it was form room time, her class slowly walked in they all took their seats in various spaces around the room. A lot of the guys were pleased that they finally had a hot teacher and whistled at her, Quinn just shot them death glares.

"Alright well first of all, Morning my name is Mrs Puckerman…" she was interrupted by one of the boys who were sitting in the back row

"Are you married to the rugby coach?" he asked finally paying attention to the lesson

"Yes I am" Quinn said quickly trying to continue with her introduction but the guys still had more questions

"Are you as cool about letting us use your first names as he is?" Quinn smiled

"No…" she tried to continue but they still wouldn't let her

"He lets us call him Puck, he also said that he was married to a hot princess, I guess he meant you and you certainly are hot" the kid just kept rambling on and on, about pointless shit, until the door swung open and standing there in the doorway was a about 13 year old girl, she was a small blonde haired cheerleader, that Quinn kept staring at, that was her baby.

Everyone watched as Quinn stared at the young girl standing in the doorway

"Beth?" Quinn questioned most the class thought she was just trying to put a name to the face, but she was just trying to find out if it was her baby.

"Yeah my name is Beth, Beth Corcoran" the girl said with a smile, and then she walked to the back next to the guy who had only just shut up and sat down.

"Alright, now let's try this again, my name is Quinn, originally Quinn Fabray but now Quinn Puckerman" there were a few gasps at my name but not many she wasn't the queen bee here anymore "my husband is the coach on the rugby team, and we have two children, the oldest one was adopted, we called her Beth, and the other one" she said pointing to Abi who was being adorable and sitting on the ground trying to look up at them through her eyelashes like her Mummy did "is Abi, she didn't want to go to day care this morning, now I know that I did just gave you a full history of Quinn Fabray, but that doesn't mean there are going to be any more, my husband is probably going to kill me for talking about Beth, but I don't see the point in hiding her from anyone" Quinn said before finally getting on with the lesson.


	4. Beth 2

Beth

Our new teacher is so nice I can't believe she is the Quinn Fabray, apparently she had a daughter in high school, named Beth it was a little embarrassing, because I was the only Beth most people at this school know. Anyway just about five minutes before the bell rang, Mr Puckerman came in he had his stupid little grin on his face, when he saw their daughter sitting in Quinn's chair while she was up the front teaching. He then picked up the little girl who everyone in the class had grown to love; he gave her a quick little kiss on the check, before starting to walk out again.

"Where are you taking her?" Mrs Puckerman asked her husband it was going to a really good fight I could tell

"Your mothers here Q" was all he said in reply I couldn't believe he called her Q

"No F-in way" she said I couldn't believe her language, but her husband was just laughing

"I taught you well youngling" he said, Quinn slapped him, his hand rushed to the spot on his arm where she had hit him, he pretended it hurt him and he was pouting, I was amazed they were having this big family drama in front of a class, it was sort of like a really good movie

"Shut it Puckerman" she bitched back at him but you could tell they were just having fun now, it was amazing how fast they went from being on first name bases to last name bases

"Wish I could Fabray" he said, everyone saw the change in Quinn's eyes from worried to just plain disgust,

"Hallway" she said and then they both walked out the door with the baby, no one knew what was going to happen especially after witnessing one of whatever they call that.

When Mrs Puckerman came back in she didn't have the baby and looked a bit lonely, and out of place. Then there was another knock on the door, she didn't look like she had the energy to do anything so she didn't open the door, the girl in the front row did. Then my half-sister Rachel walked in she run up to Quinn and gave her a giant hug.

"Everyone must have a computer so have some free time" she said before her and Rachel walked outside, I wondered what my half-sister and my teacher would be talking about, I didn't know that my class would be listening to their conversation all I knew was that I was.

"Quinn, what's wrong and where is Abs?" she asked

"Puck has her and I met Beth today" she said

"As in…" no heard the rest because Quinn cut her off

"Yeah, I don't want Abi around my Mum, I want my baby back and Puck is not helping other than telling my class about some of my family's issues, on top of that I have to go to freaking work every day now and I just found out that Abi has an infected scare that causes her to stay up all night and scream" Quinn was frustrated and tried I want to help her but I didn't know how.

"Hun I know it's hard it always is but I have decide that we are going to go over to Shelby's tonight and then we are going to go and help you guys out a bit, Puck is doing a bit better then you are I take it" she says sweetly

"Yeah" I stopped listening after that as I couldn't be bothered to listen anymore but soon after that the conversation was over and my half-sister was gone and Mrs Puckerman was back in our class teaching, everyone liked her she was kind and they guys thought she was a totally MILF even though she was married, but then again from what I had heard from my boyfriend Josh, Mr Puckerman was not shy about talking about his wife, hell he still thought she was a MILF. I was amazed at how much the rugby coach had told his team about himself, but then again he had nothing to be ashamed of, it was weird but they looked totally in love.

It's lunch time so I'm going to cheer practice, I was going there when I saw Mr and Mrs Puckerman walk in front of me very quickly they probably had some where to be, but then I saw the tears in Mrs Puckerman's eyes she looked as though she had just had a break down she tried to hide it, but you could almost tell she was dragging him he looked over his shoulder as if he was wondering why she was doing this, then his gaze met mine, I was trying to say something but my mouth wouldn't let me, suddenly his eyes filled with tears too, what the hell is going on with the two of them. That was the first time I had ever met Mr Puckerman, he always seemed to be avoiding me, not that I had noticed.


	5. Quinn3

Quinn

It was Quinn's first day it was lunch time now, she dragged Puck along the hallway this seemed so familiar to the two of them. She had just gotten a call from Shelby (Rachel had told Shelby that Quinn met Beth) she wasn't happy. Quinn could still picture that conversation in her head. She dragged Puck into her class room,

"Puck where's Abi?" she asked

"I left her with Mr Sch… Will" he said they were both just getting used to calling him Will.

"Shelby called me, Rachel told her that I had Beth in my English class, she yelled at me because we needed extra money, it wasn't my fault that Beth happened to be in my class it's not like we planned it" she said, Puck just stepped forward and gave her a kiss

"She was just being protective, but you are right she didn't need to get upset about it, don't forget Q, as long as you don't try to bond with her or anything you won't get into trouble" he said they still were in a tight hug, but for once while Quinn was at this school see didn't care if anyone saw her she just wanted to with him and Abi, their family, even if she couldn't have Beth didn't mean she couldn't be happy, think about that made her start crying. "Now one last thing" he said Quinn smiled as she pulled away

"You left Abi with Will for more than one reason I'm guessing?" Quinn said she knew what her husband was meaning; she knew he has always wanted to do it at school, Puck nodded evilly

"So?" he said waiting for the answer

"It's still a no" she said but everything inside her wanted to tease him a bit "for now" she added and smiled, he grabbed her around the waist and span her round, Quinn tried to get out of his grasp, but she was laughing too hard, when she finally got free she ran towards the door but he caught her and tickled her, Quinn couldn't stop laughing "Puck no, you know that from out there everyone can see everything we could lose our jobs" she said more seriously, Puck's arms were wrapped around her waist she had her back to him and had her head tilted back so she could talk to him.

"They can see what sex is meant to look like" he said, Quinn scoffed,

"No honey they are too young for that sort of thing, but I'm not saying exam prep room or your office is out of bounds" Quinn said playfully, she was laughing at the deep look of thought on her husband's face, when the bell rang the look fell off his face "maybe tomorrow" Quinn said take Pucks arms off from around her, the smile returning to his face.

"I don't have a class now" he said Quinn smile but shock her head

"Will invited me to go to glee club practice today, I'm sure he would love some more company" she said, Puck rolled his eyes

"Fine but after that your all mine" he said smacking her ass on the way out the door. Puck put his arm around Quinn it always made her feel safe being close to him, she loved him and everyone could see that they might be married but that doesn't mean they had to stop being in love. They walked to the choir room together just like old times.


	6. Beth3

Beth

She was just sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to get there, they had sectionals coming up soon and had to practice, Beth loved being in glee club, when her Mum had told her she was adopted the one thing she asked was if they were in the glee club, she didn't believe it when her adoptive mother said yes. This was the only place she felt close to them, because they had helped the team of 2011 to a national victory. The huge trophy was still sitting in the cabinet, Beth loved to just stand there and look at it, and finally Mr Schue came back in and interrupted her chain of thought she was pulled back to the present

"Alright guys let's get started" he said I was surprised he had the coach's and my English teachers daughter with him, and then they had to walk in the door all lovey dovey and rub it in everyone else's face. "Well that's a blast from the past" Mr Schue said to the two teachers maybe they were in this club with my birth parents, wait don't Mrs Puckerman say she had a baby in high school named Beth, my name is Beth and I was adopted, no way I thought they can't be my parents, but think about it her long beautiful blonde hair the same as mind, his chocolate brown eyes the same as mine, even her tiny little elf ears the same as mine, suddenly I realised someone tugging on my hand it was their tiny little daughter Abi she looked adorable, and yet again she had Mrs Puckerman's hair and ears and lips, and Mr Puckerman's eyes, I couldn't believe it did I look like that too, could they possibly be my birth parents, I had to find out.

"Beth" I heard someone calling it was Mrs Puckerman "Could you pass Abi back?" she asked sweetly, she really wasn't there for me to play with, I passed her back to Mrs Puckerman, who then passed her to Mr Puckerman, who then passed her to my half-sister Rachel, who had only just came back in. Rachel more than happily took the baby, Rachel had never gotten married, she had a long term boyfriend after high school but they broke up, I don't really know that much.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and i'll keep up dating. Tell me what you think, and what you think could happen in th story.  
P.S. Couch next chapter should be updated really soon. Thank you for all being paitecent.  
Also got any questions or anything, i'd love to here from you.

Maci


	7. Quinn 4

Quinn

It was so nice to be sitting in that choir room again, I had Abi on my knee, and Puck had his arm around the back of my chair. As much as I loved Abi sometimes she just couldn't sit still, I leant back against Puck so I could whisper in his ear

"Bringing Abi to school, worst idea ever" I whisper Puck smiled

"You ready for a flash back Mr Schue?" Puck smiled he put his hand on Quinn's leg, then stood up

"That was enough of a flash back" he said ignoring more than half his club "go for it Puck, show us what you got" Mr Schue said taking the seat next to Quinn, he automatically smiled at them.

"Alright this is an oldie, but I'm sure it's not so old that you guys don't know it, who doesn't know 80s music" he added in before grabbing a guitar of the stand like he always did. Puck started playing sweet Caroline, Quinn still remembered when he sung that song when they were in glee club. Quinn still loved the song and she knew Puck knew that, then Quinn decided that she was going to sing a song to. Abi was starting to fidget on Quinn's lap so she just let her go, the little 3 year old ran straight over to her daddy, and started dancing, suddenly everyone else was up there dancing too. Quinn noticed that Beth had Abi Quinn couldn't help but smile then she was up there too jumping and dancing around with her husband and 2 babies. Then someone in the corner started yelling

"On core!" they chanted.

"Come on Puck" Mr Schue started "they loved it" he said

"Everyone loves me" Puck said playfully

"Come on Puck just one more" Mr Schue added Chelsea started clapping her tiny hands together

"PLEASE DADDY" she said Quinn smiled down at the little girl sitting in her arms

"Come on please, Pucky" Quinn added on the end she knew it would bug the crap out of him, but she just had to do it for a laugh. The expression on Pucks face said it all, Quinn burst out laughing, and so did Mr Schue when he looked over at Puck, he was looking somewhat pissed off, but just about to start laughing it was so funny. "Abi why don't you go and play with Daddy" Quinn whispered in the toddlers ear, before she put her down onto the ground

"Daddy, Daddy" the girl called Quinn knew Puck had a soft spot for his daughter, it just about made is heart melt every time she called Daddy

"Yes BUB" he said tickling her tummy and picking her up "do you want Daddy to sing again?" he asked she nodded wildly "what song then?" he asked Abi just sat there and stared up at him through her eyelashes something she had learnt from her mother

"I have an idea" Mr Schue said "Beth why don't you and Josh sing your song for sectionals?" he said

"Sure Mr Schue" Beth said walking to get the microphone from Puck, you could just see in his face his heart melted when she didn't even say anything to him, he was her father, but then again she didn't even know that. Abi notices her Dads sudden change in moods so she hugged him tighter then she already was. Everyone took their seats again when Beth signalled they were ready, they sang a song which Puck remember but he doesn't remember where from, then it hits him, it was one of the songs he had written, it was for Quinn and Beth in sophomore year. He couldn't believe their daughter would be singing the song, the song was written just after Puck found out that Quinn was pregnant, he was pretty pissed off that she wanted to keep it with Finn or adoption, but he couldn't change her mind, the song was sort of fast tempo, he had never realised it was such a good song. When they finished Quinn looked over at Puck and smiled

"It's still a great song" she said Puck smiled so wide his checks hurt, Mr Schue stood up and clapped, so did Quinn and Puck even though it was really hard with Abi "okay so does anyone, excluding you two" he said pointing to Quinn and Puck "know who wrote this song?" he asked a dark haired who was really tall and sitting at the back raised her hand

"Wasn't a student who wrote it?" she asked

"Yeah he was a student, but does anyone know his name?" Quinn straight away started to smiled, "I'll give you a clue" Mr Schue said putting his hand on his chin like he was thinking "he is sitting in this room right now" because no one still got it Quinn put her hand up she felt like a child again "Yes Quinn" he answered her

"Puck wrote the song" Quinn said she probably would have given the class another history lesson if it weren't for Puck sitting next to her.

"Thank you Quinn" Mr Schue said before turning to the rest of the class. "So this week your assignment is original songs" Mr Schue wrote the topic up on the board, then the bell rang "tomorrow Beth you can go first, then Braden" Will let the class go. Quinn and Puck slowly walked out behind the rest of the class, Puck was holding Abi as Quinn couldn't hold for too long before she became too heavy.

"Well that was a buzz kill" Puck said as soon as they got out the door

"I know!" Quinn added "I think we should take Abi home" she said looking at the sleeping girls face

"Q we can't take her home, you have a class then I have a class" he said just stating what Quinn already knew

"I just want to be at home I don't think that my body will survive accidently running into her" she sighed and put her head down


	8. Beth 4

Beth

As much as I love the new teacher and how friendly she is, she always seems to be around my class, it's getting annoying. After 7th period my boyfriend Josh and I rode the bus home, I never spoke a word the entire trip, I had nothing to say and the only threads of conversation hanging above my head were the ones about who my birth parents are, and I knew Josh wouldn't understand that. So we sat in silence for the whole 5 minute drive, I ran inside my house. Mum normally didn't get home till around 7 so I had a while to go through a few old boxes. Beth dropped her bag at the doorway as she always did, and ran down the hall to her mother's bedroom, she knew all the answers would be in there.

Beth quickly found a box in the walk in wardrobe her mother had, she put them down on the bed and began flicking through the books and photos and everything else you could think of. Until I came to a WMHS year book dated back to before I was born, 'where did Mum get this?' I thought, I flipped open the front page and a note fell out, I quickly picked up the letter before reading it,

Dear Beth

This is your Mum, I wish I could have kept you, but I'm only 15 and you deserve the best, which is what I can't give you. I know you will grow up not knowing about me and your Dad because Shelby defiantly made that clear. But we want you to know you are loved and always have been, WE hope one day when you're old enough you will find this letter and the truth, but please baby girl never feel like you were abandoned, we love you so much we couldn't bring you up ourselves so enough being yourself and never forget, we will always love you.

Love your Mum and Dad

(Quinn & Puck)

I started to cry that was that they were my parents, but that didn't mean I was going to stop looking. I shoved the letter into my jacket pocket, before flipping through the rest of the year book, most of the pages had been torn out, all that was there was first a whole bunch of photos of what must have been the Cheerios' I didn't understand why hadn't they been torn out too, then right at the top of the pyramid (where I normally stand) was a familiar face it was Quinn, Mrs Puckerman sorry, she was the head cheerleader she had ruled the school just like I do. The next photo was of Mr Puckerman, in his rugby gear, I laughed at the thought of him playing rugby, then there were a few with Quinn and this random really tall guy I didn't recognise him, but in most the photos Mr Puckerman was watching her in the background while she stood with her arm around the tall guy. Then suddenly it changed, there was a photo with the tall guy sitting on Puck punching him, Quinn was crying, I moved my fingers to trace their faces when I noticed there were words under my finger, 'Your Daddy will do anything for you baby girl, including getting beaten up by Finn, would after this is my EX' it was so cute they had made this for me. After that there were loads of pictures of the glee club and Mr Schue, he must be like 50 now! And some of people singing (Puck mainly) then suddenly it went to a photo of what looked like a hospital, Puck was running through the hospital pushing Quinn in the wheel chair, there were names scattered around like Grand-ma , and Aunty Mercedes I smiled. Then the last photo was of me in the hospital with my two 15 year old parents they were both crying, and on the back pages some people had signed the book, with GOOD LUCK BETH, or hope to see you soon, or there were too many to count.

I went digging through the box again, but I didn't find anything else that was even slightly interesting. Until I came to the last photo in the box it was of Mum holding me, it looked like we were in a hospital, I looked closely at the picture, to see my birth parents standing behind a glass door Quinn looked as though she was crying, but I can't be sure. I smiled at the thought of my parents maybe they really did/do love me. Slowly I gather the year book and the photo; I place the box back into the cupboard, and headed back to my room.

I probably looked through that year book a hundred times before Mum got home, I knew I needed to talk to her about my birth parents, find out what she knew and compare it with what I knew. I ran down to the kitchen when I heard Mums car pull into the drive way, I stood in the middle of the room and waited, I didn't know quiet what to do with my hands or body or anything so I sat.

"Beth I'm home!" Mum called not realising I was standing in the kitchen

"hay Mum, I want to talk to you about something?" I asked, Mum smiled

"What honey?"

"I want to know about my birth parents, who were they, what were they like, or anything?" I said

"honey I'm not ready for that just yet" Mum started

"Well I am they are my parents, your just my adoptive mother" I didn't know why I was talking like that

"Fine then your mother is your English teacher and your father is her husband, if you want to know more go and ask them" Mum said before stalking off to her bedroom *Why is it I'm never good enough for people*


	9. Quinn 5

Quinn

"Babe?" Quinn said as she cooked Abi's dinner

"Yeah" Puck called back he was playing with Abi on the floor

"I was wondering if we should ask Rachel for Beth's phone number"

"What and seem like creepy stalkers?" Puck asked as Quinn came out of the kitchen and stood in the door way

"NO just I don't know" Quinn said walking back into the kitchen, Puck stood up and followed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Q, I know you just want her back, but Beth isn't a baby anymore, she needs Shelby not us."

* * *

Sorry its been so long, but ive been super busy, i know i shouldnt keep making excuses, so PLEASE comment I'd love to hear from you guys. Also this time i really mean it the next chapter of my other story "Couch" should be up in the next couple of days. So if you havent read it already please do also PRETTY PLEASE leave comment, good or even bad feed back always helps to wirte better/more.

Maci


	10. Beth 5

Beth

After Mum had her out- burst I decided that I shouldn't be their anymore, so I packed up as much stuff as I could fit into my bag as well as the old year book, and left.

I walked over to my half-sister Rachel's house. I knocked on the door, and seconds later it flew open

"Qu, wait sorry Beth, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"Mum didn't want to tell me about my real parents, and I figure you might know something" I said getting really worried

"Look Beth I can't really help you, but come in its getting dark"

"thanks" I say and walk inside the house

"I'll get you some tea and a blanket then we can talk" Rachel said before walking into the kitchen. Just moments later she was back with a blanket and some hot tea. "Sit" she said pointing to the sofa, I smiled and sat with her "so what do you know?"

"All I know is that they were in glee club, they helped win the 2011 nationals, and that's it oh and their names are Quinn and Noah" I said Rachel smiled, then she went upstairs I didn't understand. Then suddenly I heard a car pull into the driveway, and the front door flew open.

"Rachie you'll never guess who we found outside the park!" a female voice called

"Really who would that be?" Rachel called form upstairs

"Finn Hudson, your once lover" A male voice teased

"Hay Rach nice to see your balcony again" another male joked

"Did you bring my god-daughter?" Rachel asked

"Yes she down here, and if you want to see her you have to come down here, you know the luck I have with stairs" the female added

"Yeah they like your ass better than your feet" Rachel joked and all of the people cracked up laughing

"Why do you think I have Velcro on all my shoes?" the lady threw back, and everyone laughed harder

"My god, you are very interesting aren't you" Rachel walked down the stairs "anyway Abis' porta-cot is in the lounge, so you can go and put her in there and we'll get our poker night started" there was a small pause "before I forget, Beth's here she wanted to know about you guys she hasn't moved a lot so don't be too shocked" Rachel said so they must be my parents standing just out in the foyer. I struggled with what I had just heard, then Mrs Puckerman walked into the lounge with the baby sitting on her hip

"Hay Beth" she started you could hear the fright in her voice but she concealed it well, I smiled, she put the baby in the cot "you should probably sit in the kitchen with us, Abi wont sleep if there is someone in the same room as her" she joked she was trying to hide her concern and fright. I followed her out to the kitchen where Mr Puckerman and a man I didn't know where sitting, as well as Rachel. Mrs Puckerman sat down next to her husband, and Rachel was sitting next to the guy I'm guessing was Finn.

"OK guys before we start, I'll introduce everyone" Rachel said "Beth, that's Quinn next to her is her husband Puck, that's Finn and I'm sure you know who I am, everyone Beth" Rachel said everyone was trying not to laugh

"now can we start, Miss Bossy Berry" Quinn joked

"don't you start you know I could come up with 101 nicknames for you and not all of them will be very safe for young ears" Rachel teased

"alright then, you're on" Quinn said, Rachel pointed to me "I'll cover her ears whenever they get inappropriate" Quinn suggested

"Quinn you are inappropriate" Rachel said

"True dat" Finn added

"You haven't seen her that bad trust me Finn" Rachel said, Quinn too a big gulp of Pucks beer, but he took it off her after that "Quinn no drinking, do you remember last time you and Puck stayed here, cause you were drunk?" Rachel asked, Puck tried not to laugh, and Quinn tried to hide her blush, Rachel pointed at Puck "you take advantage of your wife being drunk, and you let him" the last part was to Quinn

"Hay it wasn't all my fault I was drunk" Quinn added I had no clue what the they were going on about but I had a feeling I didn't want to, Rachel finally started to deal the cards

"Yeah it was partly mine" Puck said

"You weren't even close to being drunk, I'm surprised your daughter isn't scarred for life" Rachel added, Finn finally caught on but I was still so confused

"Oh My God seriously?" Finn asked they all nodded

"in the guest bedroom" Rachel added

"Eww I've slept in that bed" Finn said, everyone laughed I still had no clue but was guessing I probably shouldn't know what those two did when she was drunk

"oh my god I forgot Beth was even here" Rachel said "we just talked about that in front of a 13 year old" Quinn blush hard out

"I don't think she has any clue what we were talking about" Quinn said looking worried, I nodded

"I really have no clue"

"Thank god" Rachel said "anyway who's first?" Rachel asked the night seemed to go on forever, then I realised Rachel was drunk and Quinn was getting along okay on her 3rd beer

"Quinn you shouldn't drink beer" Rachel slurred she was drunk

"Why not?" Quinn asked

"It makes your boobs smaller" Rachel said before cracking up laughing, and grabbing her boobs

"Perfect for Finn then" Quinn added trying to give Finn her beer. Finn was also pretty drunk .

"Q hope you don't mind my germs" Finn said licking the bottle, Quinn laughed

"Hay give me back my happy juice" Quinn said, Puck handed her, his and got another one for himself "thank you baby" Quinn said kissing him on the lips

"Hay look I won" Rachel said pulling 3 random cards out of the pack, everyone laughed

"Ok I think its bed time" Puck said, I was just about asleep

"I made up all the beds" Rachel said

"Okay Rach I'm gonna take Beth up first, then you Finn and last Quinn" He said, I felt Puck pick me put but I didn't open my eyes, at home Mum would have woken me up. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was someone kissing my forehead. I woke up to the sound of someone being sick, GROSS. I got changed as quick as I could and went down the stairs and made the turn to go into the kitchen. I could see Quinn siting on the bench wearing one of the old Titians football, and then standing in between her legs was her husband, he was only wearing sweat pants, Quinn was running her hands through his Mohawk.

* * *

Hi guys in the next couple of chapters yes all the other glee charcthers are in it. And at the start of the next chapter you need to be mature to read it, it's a little bit smuttish but i'm sorry, it's part of being an adult, it's through most of the last chapters but its not full on. Thanks Read and Review.

Maci


	11. Quinn 6

Quinn

"Mummy!" Abi called

"What baby?" I asked, Puck had turned around so he could face his daughter, my head was resting on her hand which was resting on Pucks shoulder

"I did poos!" the little girl said, I sighed, then patted Puck on the shoulders

"Your turn to change her" I said and sat up on the bench properly

"Wait till Rachel gets up, I'm sure she would love to change your crappy nappy baby" Puck said, I laughed

"Puck yours so naughty, Abi who do you want to change you, Mummy or Daddy?" I asked, but I was pointing to Puck once I said it. Then I decided to go in "Beth!" I said and pushed Puck away from me, Beth smiled, but just walked straight through.

"Oy, what did you do that for?" Puck asked, I sighed and rolled her eyes

"Just cause your 3 year all daughter couldn't see what you were doing doesn't mean Beth couldn't" I said and jumped down off the bench, I got Abi out of her highchair and went upstairs to get dressed.

Because quite often, Puck or me get drunk while they are there they always bring spare clothes. I got Beth dressed first, then got dressed herself, I wore a light cream, halter dress, that tied up at the back, it was more of a figure hugging dress, and I wore a light blue cardigan over the top, with black high heel boots, and Quinn did her hair in two small plaits that connected at the back and made one. I walked down the stairs with Abi on my hip and Puck behind me.


	12. Beth 6

Beth

"Rachel we're leaving" Puck called

"Wait!" Rachel called she was very hung over "take Beth with you, she still has to go to school" Rachel added

"Okay then, come on Beth" Quinn said as she opened the front door to let themselves out. I followed them out. "You driving?" Quinn asked

"no I cant" I said Quinn and Puck laughed

"Not you Beth, Puck?" Quinn asked again Puck nodded and Quinn throw him the keys, Quinn put Abi in the car, and they left.

When we got to the day-care both Quinn and Puck got out, Abi walked in the middle of her parents they each held one of her hands. It took them quite a while to drop her off but I suppose it was the first time, they dropped her off.

"So Beth" Quinn started "what subjects are you taking?" Quinn asked me

"Umm, Spanish, history, English, Cheerio's, and a science that I've never been to" I said truthfully Puck snorted

"Wonder where she gets that from" Puck said under his breath, Quinn gave him the shut up look, I didn't understand why though

"Why don't you go?" Quinn asked me, I guess I should start calling them Mr and Mrs again we're not at Rachel's.

"It's boring" I said not giving it a second thought "what was your favourite subject?" I ask trying to sound polite

"English, football practice and glee club" Puck started

"What about you?" I ask Quinn

"English, Cheerio's and glee club" I laughed at how a like they were

"Mr Puckerman did you only like English because Mrs Puckerman did?" I asked not being rude just asking

"There's a possibility there" he joked, Quinn smiled at him, running her hand up his thigh. The conversation stopped there as we pulled into the school car park "Bye Beth" he said

"Have a good day" Quinn added we all got out of the car, I walked straight off into school while Mr and Mrs Puckerman lingered a bit behind. All I know is that they walked into school a few feet behind me and they were holding hands.

* * *

Please keep reviewing and reading anyways two more chapters then all finished LOL.

Macu


	13. Quinn 7

Quinn

It was hard not to let your daughter know that you were her mother especially when you just spent the entire night in the same house as her, and you drove her to school. But like Rachel told us she has to come to us, or Shelby could do something stupid. But honestly I couldn't wait for her to know the truth, unless she was pissed. Anyways today is going to be the first that I get to teach the Cheerios' and hopefully their still whipped. But with Beth beginning the head cheerleader, they will be, I just hope she something like me, because her Puck side has already been shown. I look at Puck and looks back at me and smiles, I think I blushed like a school girl! Even I was still amazed with the chemistry between us; maybe I really did find true love. I still remember the day he proposed, but I don't have the time for a flash back I have to get to the gym. I walked with Puck to the gym, but then went our separate ways; my group of Cheerio's was waiting with their old coach.

"Q!" Ms Sylvester called she was still the coach her 13 years later, I smiled and sighed it was so good to be back "you're not late" she said, I smiled again. As I got closer to the group, I realised that Ms Sylvester had her arms out for a hug, she was a total different person. I gave her a hug but it was very awkward "this is your group of I shape winning Cheerio's, don't screw them up" that was Ms Sylvester right there.

"Alright, guys this is my replacement, Quinn Fabray…" I butted in

"Puckerman" I corrected

"What about him?" Ms Sylvester asked, he best days were defiantly behind her

"I'm Quinn Puckerman, not Fabray" I responded

"You married your babies daddy?" Ms Sylvester asked "I'm surprised you two were always fighting…"

"Ms Sylvester just get to the introduction" I said

"Right, Mrs Puckerman will be taking over from me, be carefully she's bitchy, that's why she was the caption of my squad, anyway I best be off" she said and thankfully left.

"Okay, so as you know I'll be taking over from Ms Sylvester, so let's get started" I said, as they all started to get into positions I saw Beth I couldn't help but smile. I pressed play on the remote and the song teenage dream by Katy Perry was playing, the girls did their routine, and they did just what I remember them doing 13 years ago. "One question did Ms Sylvester teach you that, or did Beth?" I asked they all said Beth "well done Beth, I knew she was too old to get you guys to do that stuff" I smiled "okay well, today I want you guys to do the routines that Beth has thought you" I said and sat on the bleachers. I knew that the girls would be fine, the had been going without a coach probably for the entire year, they didn't need me, but it felt so good just to be around cheering again. I didn't realise how much I had missed it, but what 28 year old could still do a back flip? I might talk to Puck about it when I get home. By the time the bell rang for the end of second period the girls had only just finished showing me the routines "Wow girls I'm very impressed, there's a little touching up to do, but amazing guys hit the showers" I said and grabbed my bag which had been sitting behind me, I felt so bad that I had not been watching but I had other things on my mind. I walked out of the gym and down to my English class, to my surprise Will was sitting in my seat spinning the chair around.

"Will what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised, I put my bag down on the floor and went over to the white board and started righting English quotes.

"I wanted to tell you this weekend we are going to have a the old and the new glee club get together" I smiled "you guys being the old and the glee now being the new" I laughed

"Yeah that sounds great, but umm, you know Beth she is the baby Puck and I gave up while we were in glee club?" I asked

"Yeah" he said shortly "you can just look at her and see it" he added, I turned back to look at him

"I can't tell her I'm her Mum she has to come to me" I said

"Quinn I pretty sure she has been figuring it out for quite a while now, every time I walk into glee she's staring off into space, the way you use to" I smiled "I think she know but doesn't know how to tell you" he said sweetly

"Thank you Mr Schue, you always know the right thing to say" I said and gave him a hug

"Well Quinn, I'll see you on Saturday, I'm going to get the news to put on a show and if you can get Rachel to you could too" I smiled

"Have you told anyone else yet?" I asked

"No, I'm sure you are still in contact with at least one person who will be in contact with another and so on" I smiled

"Actually, Puck, Rachel, Finn and I have every ones contact details" I said and Mr Schue walked out.


	14. Beth 7

Beth

I was sitting in glee club staring off into space as I have done quite a lot of lately, I was think about my parents, I had to tell them soon that I was their daughter, but what if they got really upset, and didn't want anything to do with me.

"Alright guys, so this Saturday we are having a glee reunion, the old and the new" Mr Schue started as he walked in the door "and we as the new are going to do a performance" he added "I was thinking maybe we could do a mash-up, but it is up to you what you do" someone at the back called Lily raised her hand "yes Lily?" Mr Schue asked

"Who are the old glee club?" she asked Mr Schue laughed

"They are the winners of the 2011 nation show choir competition" he said raising his voice at the end, oh great, that means Rachel, Finn and Mr and Mrs Puckerman, wait Finn, the old year book I have has his name in it, it said 'your Daddy will do anything for you, including getting beat up by Finn who after this would be my EX' oh My god and the photo was taken in this very room, right down there on the floor only the chairs were different. So I finally knew who my birth parents, all I had to do now, was find a way to tell them I knew.

After glee club I had English, I was wondering if we would get another really funny fight, or maybe, she would completely ignore me. I thought as I walked down the hall to English. I walked in the door to English, I was the first in class, as I walked in I saw Mrs Puckerman sitting at her desk with her feet up texting, she had written lots of notes on the board, and on all the desk there were text books. I sighed maybe today wouldn't be that interesting. I took my seat at the back of the class and waited for the rest of the class who were only seconds behind me. When everyone had sat down Mrs Puckerman finally stood up.

"Good Morning" she started "okay today we are going to start with copping the notes down and then we are going to have a surprise!" I should have noticed the gleam off happiness in her eye, she was going to get us to do some sing or dancing I wasn't sure which, but I knew she sounded like way to much fun to make us copy notes all period. As soon as the last person finished right, Mrs Puckerman stood up again "alright so when I went to school here, no one was really into the music, singing and dancing thing, but from what I hear things have changed" Mrs Puckerman started "so once a week 1 person will get up and do a song in front of the entire class, these song must have some sort of relation to English, and I will start us off today" I smiled I have never heard her voice before.

Mrs Puckerman turned on the music and started singing Firework by Katy Perry, and soon enough she had the whole class up and dancing with her, I was so amazed she had an amazing voice and she was so fun!

No one wanted to leave when the bell rang for the end of period, Mrs Puckerman was an amazing singer and a well-loved person she knew how to get what she wanted and have fun doing it, this was a common trait we shared. I left the class for lunch.

* * *

Hi guys im so sorry i forgot to up load the rest of the story, so there's still more after this. Please comment

Maci


End file.
